


The One Rule

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A random thought I had initially if Ketch had loved Mary..., And I guess we will never know if he actually did!, Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, Season/Series 12, Short, XD, dream - Freeform, hopefully, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: Castiel visits Ketch to tell him that he broke the one rule when it came to the Winchesters...Any Winchester.





	The One Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies.
> 
> My heart is shattered by the season 12 finale and I will be writing a fix it coda soon, but I wrote this before everything in ep22 & 23 so my initial thought was incorrect, but what if Ketch has actually loved Mary?
> 
> And how does that actually make him similar to Cas?
> 
> This is sort of angsty? Very short, but it's just a thought! Tell me what you guys think! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’ve fallen too, haven’t you?”

Ketch is suddenly sitting at the edge of his bed, eyes widening marginally at the sight of the intruder. He’s still in the hotel they had checked into a few hours earlier. Mary is still sound asleep in the other bed. She used to lie on her side and curl up, her lips parted just a bit as she breathed.

Now she sleeps on her back, face grim and chest moving up and down steadily. A gun is tucked under her thigh, her fingers wrapped around it. Like a robot.

Ketch looks away and studies the angel in front of him, swallowing, lifting his chin so his surprise melts away. It’s clear that the angel caught it of course, but Ketch figures that’s not of importance to him.

They’re more similar than either of them would like to admit.

“I’ve heard that you _angels_ can appear in dreams,” Ketch says. “Is that what this is?”

Castiel nods, dark blue eyes drifting towards Mary. “It wouldn’t have been safe in reality.”

“It rarely is.” Ketch clears his throat and rolls up his sleeves. “Why are you here, Castiel? Last I heard, you had run away with the poor mother of Satan’s offspring.”

The angel is leaning against the wall, his trench coat missing, tie askew. His hair is windswept, but he looks more alert than Ketch has ever seen him. He looks human. “You broke the one rule, Arthur,” Castiel says softly, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t understand.” Ketch shakes his head and tries to convey an expression of indifference. His statement is true, but if he thought long and hard about it, he would be able to guess.

“You care for her, don’t you?” Castiel gestures towards Mary.

Ketch immediately grits his teeth. “Of course not. You see what we have done to her. She is merely a weapon.”

Chuckling, Castiel pushes off the wall. He makes no sound as he crosses the room to her bed, setting his hand upon her forehead. She doesn’t wake. “Mary is trapped in here,” Castiel whispers. “Confused, lost, hurting. She wants her boys.”

A thin portion of guilt slips through the cracks, but Ketch forces himself to batter it back down. “She’s doing what she was born to do, Castiel.”

“And yet, I can feel you longing for her.”

“You’re wrong.”

“I’m not.” Castiel pulls away from Mary and his eyes flash at Ketch. He seems different. “We’re similar, you and I.”

“How in the world could we possibly similar?”

“If there is one thing I have learned from my time here on earth it’s this.” Castiel steps forward, eyes sad now. “Never fall in love with a Winchester.”

“I-I haven’t—”

“Please don’t lie. It doesn’t benefit either of us.” Castiel shakes his head. “I care for them deeply, more than anything in the entire universe. But in their own way, they are dangerous. They are involved in scenarios and instances that cost you your life every day. Loving them… Being _in_ love with them is a risk. And yet… We’ve both done it. And the thing is Mr. Ketch…”

Castiel peers into Ketch’s eyes and it is as if his soul is being bared and every emotion he has locked away is rising to the surface.

“We don’t even care.”

Ketch sits upright as he comes to, gasping.

The angel is nowhere to be found, but Mary is awake, packing her things. “Ready to go?” she asks.

Ketch remembers the dream and abruptly commands himself to push it out of his mind, to forget.

It never happened.

“Yes.”


End file.
